Bark Up My Tree
by ThatEmoKid13
Summary: So it's a You and Kiba thing. Ummm I suck at summaries, and I'm knew so please read...


Bark Up My Tree

"Naruto this class is for people who graduated." Kiba tells Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba, my sworn enemy, and ex best friend.

"Hey dumb ass see his headband?" I bark back out of reflex.

The only reply I get is a 'Hn' and a muttered "Whatever Peirce."

That's me Lesley Peirce, childhood friend of Inuzuka Kiba, but now sworn enemy. What happened? Oh, yeah I know it's called Akamaru. The little dog, whom I have no grudge against, came along. Let's just say Kiba forgot all about me, bastard. That's pretty insensitive right, well I think so.

"Peirce Lesley, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Will be Team 10."

After Iruka finishes I stat to hit my head on the desk in front of me. If you're wondering how hard I am hitting my head, let's go with I have blood running down my forehead.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"L-lesley-chan p-please st-sto-stop?" Hinata asks me timidly. I hesitantly nod my head and sigh deeply. Blood runs into my mouth when I do making me gag. Right at that moment our new sensei walks in.

"Hello genin I am Kurenai Sensei."

We all just nod our heads and continue to while she explains what we're going to do next. We are going to get to 'know' each other. Fun, not.

Sitting in a park Kurenia Sensei tells us little next to nothing about herself, so Kunoichi of her I mentally scoff. Great, now she wants us to tell her about us. She points to Hinata.

"Well," Hinata starts to dwindling her fingers, "I'm Hinata I-I ho-hope to o-one day to be-become a str-strong ninja. I li-like 'blush' so-someone, and I do-don't li-like the fact tha-that I stu-stutter."

Kurenai nods and points to Kiba. "Well, I like training Akamaru, and…."

I zone out after that thinking some thoughts. Yea he sure does like Akamaru, humph. I was so busy spacing out that I hear Kiba say he hoped one day to be my friend again. I was still spacing out when Hinata tapped my shoulder and told me it was my turn. Before I start to talk Kiba sighs. I wonder what's up with him.

"Hi my name is Lesley I'm a space shot obviously, and I guess I want to create my own friggin fabulous jutsu!" After that Kurenai Sensei briefs us on what we will be doing tomorrow.

Don't eat breakfast I think as I walk home, Yeah Right!

Yawn. "It's way to early." I think out loud as Kurenai Sensei walks up.

"I have three bells, you each have to get one. The person who doesn't fails, GO!"

With that we all go to our own hiding spots.

One Hour Later

"You two fail." Kurenai tells Kiba and I.

"NANI!?!?!?!" we both scream at our Sensei.

"You two never used teamwork." She tells us before walking off.

"We don't get a second chance." I say while trying to hold back tears.

In a flash Kurenai is standing in front of me. "Well, there is one way, but you two wouldn't go for it."

What is she stupid I'm desperate "I'm desperate." I say, and I sounded desperate.

"You two," she looks at Kiba then me and continues," have to spend an entire day together out of your own will."

Normally I would have screamed HELL NO, but instead I just nodded not trusting my tongue. So did Kiba.

Next Day

I It's early…AGAIN i/ Today is the day Kiba and I have to spend together, joy. If you brilliant people in my head haven't guessed I'm being sarcastic.

"Kiba," I say later as we sit by a river, "why aren't we friends?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"Why?" Kiba asks.

"Just wondering."

"Oh, ok."

An awkward silence starts to set, but before it sets completely I ask Kiba, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm content sleeping." And with that he leans up against a tree and zones off into dream world.

Once I think Kiba is asleep I think, I what is this weird feeling I have, could it be a crush? Just to test if it really is a crush on Kiba that's giving me this feeling I slowly go over to him. Thinking he's asleep I gently put my lips on his. I'm almost fell back in surprise when I felt the kiss being deepened, except Kibas hand was on the back of my head holding me in place. I Oh, shit I thought he was sleeping

After the mind blowing kiss Kiba looks up and says "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

"Me too." I reply more timidly. I feel like Hinata calm down

"Well, are we a couple." Kiba asks while blushing only slightly.

"I dunno are we?" I ask teasing him. Before I can reply He pulls me into another mind blowing kiss.

Breathless I look down at him and say "Yes."


End file.
